This invention relates to windows and is directed particularly to improvements in sliding sash window frames for use in association with pre-existing supporting framework openings in screen enclosures and the like.
Various types of inexpensive and lightweight sliding sash window assemblies have heretofore been devised for attachment to pre-existing screen openings and the like to provide a measure of weather protection, particularly during winter months. U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,404 to Moose describes, by way of example, a typical sliding sash window assembly of the type heretofore known, which are deficient particularly in the non-metallic frictional slide mechanism utilized between the outer window frame and the window sashes. Since the friction slide mechanism not only needs to provide for smooth up and down sliding of the window sashes in the frame, but also serves to permit ready removal of the sashes from the frame, design problems in meeting both of these requirements have been encountered. One solution has been to provide compression spring means at one side of a window sash and acting against a friction slide member at that side to enable sideward shifting of the sash sufficiently to release the friction slide member at the other side and thereby permit its removal. Another solution to the problem has been to secure the slide members in grooves along the outer edges of the sash, held in place by transversely-extending detent means or the like which, when released, permits sliding withdrawal of the sash from the slide members. Such solutions have proven to be unsatisfactory in combining smooth sliding operation of the sashes without binding and without metal-to-metal sliding contact, while at the same time providing easy and expeditious removal of the sashes for cleaning or the like.
It is, accordingly, the principal object of this invention to provide a multiple sliding sash window assembly of the above nature wherein elongated vinyl slides are used as intermediate members between the opposed side rail members of the associated sashes, the slides being hollow along their length and open along the outsides for the reception of compression springs operative to frictionally press longitudinal side portions of the slide members against inner side wall portions of longitudinally-extending T-shaped grooves formed at the insides of the window frame and within which the slide members ride.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a multiple sliding sash window assembly including easily operated attachment mechanism for removing and replacing the window sashes in their frame.
Other objects features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.